You are my Light
by Purpleflare
Summary: During the fight between Erza and Kyouka, Erza had lost all five of her senses and now that the war of Tartaros is over what will happen to Erza? Minerva is blaming herself for what happened and offers to look after Erza. Inspired by chapters 348, 388, 403 and 404. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see! Sorry about the long wait but i hope this will make up for all of that lost time. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

In the land of Foire in the city of Magnolia, was the Sabertooth guild. Outside of the guild, Minerva was sitting under a large tree looking up at the sky. She was in deep thought, thinking about her life. All she could remember was her father taking her from her mother when she was just a child. For most of her life she was forced to endure her fathers hellish ways. The ways of her father caused her to become very cruel and nearly killed a few people.

Then from out of no where, Erza Scarlet, the one person who managed to beat her many times got her attention. Even after everything she had done in her past and becoming a demon, Erza still reached out to her.

Minerva looked down at her gloved clawed hands.

"It's like, no matter what happens to me, she's always there."

Minerva looked behind her and saw Sting coming to her.

"Hey Princess, is something wrong?"

Minerva looked down.

"I was just thinking."

"Really? About what?"

Minerva had a light blush.

"I was wondering about Erza."

Sting gave a nod then Minerva looked at him.

"Sting, I was wondering?"

"About?"

"How did you and Rogue find me?"

Sting looked away.

"Erza sent us a letter that stated that you joined a dark guild."

Minerva just looked at him then looked at the ground and covered her face with her clawed hands being careful not to cut her face.

"This is all my fault! If only I had been stronger, Erza would still have her senses!"

Sting frowned and went to Minerva hugging her close.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

Sting looked at Minerva who had her face in his chest trying to fight back the tears that were streaming down her face.

"If Erza hadn't sent us that letter, you would have been killed."

"..."

"I was also informed that the guild master of Fairy Tail had a old friend of his to help Erza to get her senses back."

Minerva didn't move from her spot then she spoke.

"Erza...I want to see her..."

Sting nodded.

"Alright, She should be back at her guild."

**Later..**

Minerva was in the Fairy Tail guild in the resting room. She was sitting in a chair that she had pulled up to see Erza. Erza was bandaged up and was sleeping on the bed. Minerva was just looking at her then she looked behind her to see Mirajane come into the room.

"Wow you're still here, Minerva?"

Minerva looked away.

"I just don't want to leave, that's all."

Mirajane smiled then she looked at Erza.

"She is stable and she was already given surgery for her senses to recover, but there is no telling how long it will be."

Minerva had a small smile then looked at Erza.

"That's good to hear, so what's going to happen to Erza now?"

Mirajane looked at her.

"Our master wants someone to look after her until she is back to her normal self again."

Minerva stood up and was looking at Mirajane dead in the eye.

"May I look after her?"

"What?"

"Will your master let me look after her?"

Mirajane blinked then looked away.

"I wouldn't know. It's just that you're in a different guild and-"

"Please, I feel that it would be fair that I look after her because I wasn't able to help when she lost her senses in the first place."

Mirajane gave a nod in understanding, she did recall that Minerva was with Erza when she fought Kyouka and lost her senses then Mirajane turned to leave.

"I will go ask the master and let you know what he says."

Minerva nodded.

"Alright, thank you."

Mirajane nodded then left out of the room and Minerva sat back down in the chair. She looked at Minerva and gave a small smile.

"I hope that your master does allow me to look after you."

It didn't take too long for Mirajane to come back and with her was Makarov. Minerva stood up to face them to hear what they had to say to her. Makarov was the first to speak.

"Mirajane told me that you wanted to look after Erza until she made a full recovery, Minerva. I want to know your real reason, then I will give my answer."

Minerva looked at the floor.

"I owe Erza my life, it's because of her that I have changed. Even though I tried to kill her in the Sun village she still knocked some senses into me."

Makarov gave a nod then closed his eyes in thought. He could sense that Minerva had changed then he looked at her spoke.

"I see that you have changed. I recall how you were before, because of the ways of your father. All you were trying to do was to please your father, even going so far as to hurting my children and becoming a demon. That is honestly something I can not forgive."

While he said that Minerva could sense deadly aura in the room coming from him but she saw Makarov go back to being calm and gentle as he went on.

"But since Erza made an impact on you, I can see clearly that you are trying to become a new person. I will allow you to look after Erza. Fairy Tail will provide you with supplies you would need for the time being."

Minerva dropped to her knees with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Thank you...thank you..."

Makarov and Mirajane smiled but the next thing Makarov knew was Minerva giving him a bone crushing hug. Mirajane just smiled and Makarov chuckled.

"Fairy Tail leaves Erza to you."

"Yes sir..."

**AN: Alright! There is Chapter 1 of this story and I will update soon! I hope you like where this is going and let me know what you all think of this story! Take Care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed since Makarov gave Erza to Minerva for her to make a full recovery. During the time being Minerva would stay in the room with Erza to feed her, change her bandages and whatever else was needed for Erza. At first Minerva wasn't going to sleep in the same room but she figured that it would be best if she did but just not in the same bed.

During the time Minerva would watch Erza as she slept and from time to time Erza would moan in pain. Minerva knew that she couldn't really do anything to assure to Erza that she was there so she would just rub Erza's head.

A month passed as Minerva took care of Erza. During the time Erza's team would come and visit her. At first they weren't comfortable with the thought that Minerva was looking after Erza but since they were told by their master that it would be best they all accepted it. Not to mention that out of them Lucy and Happy kept their distance from Minerva because of their past encounters. Even Mirajane, Bisca, Alzack and their daughter would pay visits. Whenever Erza got a visitor Minerva would step out of the room to go somewhere else. She couldn't help but feel happy for Erza, that she had such a guild that loved her so much.

'I'm so happy for you, Erza..'

One day as Minerva was in the kitchen cooking something she heard footsteps and looked behind her to see to see Erza walking. Erza was leaning on the the wall to keep herself up but then she slipped. Before she could hit the floor Minerva ran to her and caught her.

'Erza...'

Minerva led Erza to a chair then she had her to sit down.

'She was feeling her way into a room, but which one?'

Minerva just looked at Erza who still had bandages wrapped around her eyes then Minerva brought her gloved claw hands and had them placed on Erza's face using her thumbs to stroke she cheeks.

'Can she feel me touching her?'

Erza wasn't moving from her spot but then Minerva stopped and took a step back. She heard the doorbell ring and left the kitchen to go answer it.

It was Porlyusica.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you the one looking after Erza?'

"Yes ma'am."

"I have to talk to you about her recovery."

Minerva let her into the house and they were both in the living room. Minerva spoke first.

"So what will happen to Erza?"

"Erza will get her senses back but..."

"But what?"

"She will lose her memory."

Minerva's eyes widen in shock when she heard that then she looked at the floor and Porlyusica went on.

"I am not certain if her memory will be lost for a period of time or for good. Do you think you can handle it?"

Minerva didn't say anything at first but she nodded.

"Yes. I can handle it but I'm not sure if her friends will."

"Alright then, I will inform Makarov of this."

"Thank you."

Porlyusica left the house and Minerva left to the kitchen where she had last put Erza. When she got there she saw that Erza was still sitting in the chair. Minerva blinked when she saw Erza stand and was using the wall again to go somewhere else in the house.

'Erza...'

Minerva took a few steps to where Erza was but then stopped when she got to her. Erza had stopped moving, Minerva raised a brow in question then she saw Erza turn her head.

"Who's there?"

'Why is she asking who is near her? Her feeling sense is slowly coming back but as for the other I can't tell.'

Erza spoke again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Minerva just looked at her then she saw Erza turn her head to look ahead.

"Must have been my imagination."

Erza felt her way through the hall as she walked but then she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Once again before she hit the floor she was caught by something or someone.

**Erza's POV**

Something or someone was holding me and I could feel their grip on me was firm but I just wondered about who was here and why didn't they say anything to me before. Before I could say anything a woman's voice spoke to me.

"Come on, Erza. Let's get you to your room."

Her voice was kind of angelic, I wish I could see who this woman was, maybe I can ask her,

"...who are you?"

The woman didn't say anything at first and I was hoping she wouldn't leave me alone so a grabbed onto her and asked her again.

" Who are you?"

This time she spoke.

"My name is Minerva."

"Have we met?"

She didn't say anything and I was beginning to feel down about it. My sad feelings went away when I felt her put on of my arms over her shoulder and she walked me somewhere.

'She must be helping me...'

I soon felt myself being layed down on a soft bed then I heard Minerva pull up a chair and held on of my hands. I wasn't sure what she was doing but then a felt a something like a hand but this hand had something kind of sharp caress my cheek then I heard Minerva speak to me again.

"It's time for you to take a nap, Erza."

"Um, Minerva?"

"What is it?"

"Have we met before?"

"Yes but I will tell you later, you need to rest now."

I turned my head to sleep and was sleeping in the next few minutes.

**AN: Well there is Chapter 2 for you all! I hope you like where this going and I will update soon or when I get the chance to! Let me know what you think and feel free to let me know what you want to read in the future chapters. Take Care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two more weeks have passed and Minerva has been seeing changes in Erza. She noticed that Erza's senses were coming back but she wasn't fully sure if Erza's memory was still as it was or if was going to happen any time soon. During the time however, Erza had been able to feel her way throughout the house and she would be able to hear Minerva coming to her no matter how quiet Minerva walked up to her. So far the hearing sense and the feeling sense were looking good. Minerva was kind of hesitant about the sense of taste and the sense of smell, she wasn't sure how those were coming.

Minerva got an idea and got an onion and had something pinching her nose as she led Erza to the kitchen. She had Erza to sit in a chair of course Erza, thought she should ask a question.

"Minerva?"

"Yes Erza?"

"...what's with your voice?"

"What about it?"

"It sounds kind of high pitched."

Minerva felt her brow twitch but she didn't say anything.

Instead Minerva got a knife and had an onion in her hand.

"I'm just going to test you on something, Erza."

Erza smiled.

"Really? Like what?"

"You'll know real soon."

With out another word, Minerva cut the main part of the onion in half. After cutting it she placed the more strong part of the onion next to Erza who was just sitting there with her eyes covered with bandages. Minerva was hoping even just a little that Erza would get a small hint of the onion.

Not too long afterward Erza sniffed as if she was about to cry.

"Minerva...what is that?(sniff) it burns..."

Minerva had a soft smile as she put the onion into something to block the strong smell. She went back to Erza and smiled.

"That was just an onion, it's used to flavor food."

"..."

Minerva just stood in front of Erza but then she blinked when she felt Erza put her face into her upper stomach.

"Is something wrong, Erza?"

"I was wondering what you smelled like. How come you're naked."

Minerva felt her brow twitch as she looked down at the bind wizard.

"I am wearing clothes but my stomach isn't covered."

Erza then leaned her head on Minerva's stomach

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Will you rub my head?"

Minerva just looked at her then she carefully stroked her clawed hand on Erza's head, being careful not to cut her or the bandages.

After a while Minerva had Erza to lay in bed. For the most of the day it had been raining hard so Minerva stayed with Erza for most of the time. When it was night time Minerva had Erza tucked into the bed and was about to climb into her own bed that was on the other side of the room. After she climbed into her bed she went to sleep.

Minerva was woken up by the sound of a loud clapping thunder. She sat up and then she heard a soft crying sound coming from Erza's side of the room. She got out of her bed and went to check on her. When she got to Erza she saw that Erza was tossing and turning her head as if she was having some kind of nightmare.

"Minerva...where are you?"

Minerva frowned and then she saw Erza lift a hand as if she was searching for her. Minerva grabbed her hand and used a free hand to stroke Erza's head.

To her shock, Erza had a cold sweat ad a fever.

Minerva narrowed her brow but she climbed into the bed and brought Erza into a firm embrace.

"Minerva? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Erza buried her face into Minerva's shoulder and clung onto her. Minerva rested her chin on Erza's head and tightened her grasp on Erza.

"So you can hear and feel me."

"And smell you."

Minerva nodded then she looked down at Erza who seemed to have calmed down a little and Minerva smiled at her.

'Sleep well Erza.'

**AN: Chapter 3 is Done! Yes! I will try to have Chapter 4 up sometime this week and I will keep this story going. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Erza woke up but she felt the bed only to feel that Minerva wasn't with her. Erza curled up in a ball and silently began to whimper about how scared she was.

Minerva came into the room holding another blanket. When she got into the room she frowned when she saw Erza curled into a ball and was whimpering. She went over to the bed, putting the blanket on Erza then she climbed in hugging her.

Erza had flinched when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Minerva? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go?"

"It was storming all night and I got cold so I went to get another blanket."

Erza snuggled up to Minerva for some body warmth.

"You're so warm and...you smell different."

"..."

"Minerva?"

"Are you saying I stink?"

Erza panicked as she began to talk.

"Ah no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"It was a joke."

Erza blushed and Minerva chuckled.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

Erza had her hands at Minerva's stomach then felt her way up Minerva just watched as she felt Erza's hand feel up to her.

'Is this how she sees?'

When Erza's hands got to Minerva's face she felt some hair there as well and gently grabbed a strand of it.

"You enjoy touching me, don't you?"

"I can't help it, your skin is so soft and I don't really know what you look like."

Minerva had a weak smile as she looked at Erza.

'So Erza has begun to lose her memory, I don't know how things will be if she gets all her senses back and sees me then.'

Minerva's thoughts were stopped when she felt Erza stroking one of her horns.

"What are these, Minerva?"

"One of my horns."

'Honestly, I had no idea how good it feels to have my head or my horns rubbed like this.'

"Minerva what color is your hair?"

Minerva just looked at her.

"Mine is black and yours is red."

"What is red?"

Minerva's smile fell.

"What?"

"What is red?"

Minerva sat up as she stared at Erza.

'How can I explain it to her?'

Just then Minerva got an idea and she left out of the room. She soon came back a few minutes later and got Erza. She led Erza to the living room and had her to sit down.

"Minerva, what's going on?"

Minerva went to her and smiled at her.

"I'm going to do my best to explain what colors are to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, hold your hands out."

Erza did as she was told and Minerva put a miso leaf into her hand to have her to feel it.

"Erza this is a leaf. When something like this is smooth then it's alive. So this would be green."

"Okay."

Minerva took the leaf away then gently grabbed one of Erza hands and placed it into a bowl of water.

"Alright, this is water so it is baby blue."

"Baby blue?"

"Yes, and what I am about to place in your hand is dark blue."

The next thing Erza knew was something small but freezing was placed in her hands. She flinched dropping it and Minerva threw the piece of ice into the water.

"Alright Erza, I'm going to give you something else but this is sweet red. Open your mouth for me."

Erza opened her mouth and felt something go in. She gently bit down and felt something sweet melt into her mouth. She hummed in glee as she ate it.

"That's good."

"I would take you outside but it's dark gray out there, most of the time throughout the year the warmth of the day is yellow."

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling kind of dark flue."

Minerva nodded then took Erza back to the bed. When they got there Minerva had Erza to lay down.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"May I have another sweet red?"

Minerva smiled as she thought it was cute and left to get some more strawberries. When she came back she fed them small red fruit to Erza. When she got to the fifth one Erza had half of the strawberry hanging out of her mouth. Minerva smiled as she gently pushed Erza back to have her to lay down. She leaned closer and bit off the outside half of the fruit. When Erza finished her half she spoke.

"Minerva what did you do?"

"I just ate your sweet red."

"You did?"

"Yes."

Minerva leaned closer on Erza and kissed her. After the small kiss Minerva looked at Erza.

"Minerva what did you do to me?"

"I kissed you."

There was a pause and Minerva spoke.

"Do you not want me to kiss you?"

Erza smiled.

"It felt nice. Will you um, kiss me again?"

Minerva smiled and leaned closer kissing Erza, this time placing a claw hand on Erza cheek. After the kiss and she laid next to Erza who snuggled up to her.

**AN: There is Chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! Please let me know how I did and thank you for the reviews! I know that Mienrva's hair is purple but I like it better black! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed and Erza seemed to be getting better but she still couldn't see but for some reason Minerva had picked up that Erza was slightly losing her memory because she brought up the fight with Kyouka but to her shock Erza didn't recall anyone by that name or a fight like that. When Minerva heard this she stopped talking then changed the subject about about the other guilds that were in Fiore. She was happy to know about that because Erza remembered all of the other guilds. Of course during the time that they have had together Mienrva would sneek a kiss to Erza but on her cheek though. There were times that Erza would turn her head and Minerva would accidentally peck her on the lips.

Minerva wondered though how was she going to explain to some of the Fairy tail members that Erza was losing her memory.

When nightfall came Minerva was in her bed but then she soon felt Erza feel for her and looked at her.

"Erza, is there something wrong?"

"Will you sleep with me, I'm kind of scared to sleep alone."

Minerva also picked up that Erza would either ask her to sleep with her or she would wake up and find Erza snuggled up to her. Minerva smiled as she pulled Erza into her bed. After Erza was in the bed with her they were both fast asleep.

**Dream**

"_GET UP!"_

_A voice roared throughout the forest that was mostly at a little girl._

"_I can't...it hurts..."_

"_I SAID GET UP!"_

_The small girl winced and struggled to get to her feet._

"_NOW ATTACK ME!"_

_The girl charge at him but he grabbed her by the leg and threw her into a tree. The girl cried out in pain as she grabbed her leg._

"_WHY DID YOU STOP?! YOU'RE SHOWING WEAKNESS!"_

"_My leg hurts!"_

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY DAUGHTER!"_

_The small girl looked up at him with shocked and feared eyes as he continued._

"_YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG! KEEP THIS WEAKNESS UP AND YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN TRASH!"_

"_B-But..."_

_Her father's glare deepened as he looked at her._

"_IN THIS WORLD THERE ARE ONLY ONE LIFE AND THAT LIFE IS STRONG, ANYTHING THAT IS WEAK IS DEAD! NO ONE WANTS TRASH IN THIER LIFE!"_

_The girl blinked._

"_What about...the animals? they're alive."_

_Her father saw one not too far and used his blast magic to destroy it. After that he looked at Minerva who had tears streaming down her face._

"_Why Father...?"_

"_Take off your clothes."_

_Her eyes shot opened in fear but she did as her father ordered then he turned to leave while saying._

"_No one will ever accept trash, they only want the strongest. I will get rid of any weakling and you are no exception. When your tears have dried you can come home."_

_Minerva had tears streaming down her face and she dropped to her knees._

"_Noo..."_

**Dream End**

Minerva's eyes shot open but she saw that she had only woken up from a child memory. She saw that it was still night time outside but she wasn't sure what time it was. She stared at the ceiling with no emotion on her face.

"Father was right all along, no one did accept me, no matter how strong I became. The whole time being a member of Sabertooth when it was the strongest guild everyone feared me as much as they feared my father."

She had tears forming down her face.

"I didn't know how to tell them that I didn't want to live like him. I wanted to know what it was like to be accepted as I was and not for my magic."

She soon felt movement on her and looked down to see Erza moving.

"Minerva, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

Minerva watched as Erza adjusted herself to a position where she was sitting on Minerva's waist with a leg on either side. Minerva wasn't sure what Erza was planning but then she watched as Erza had her hand on her shoulders then felt her way up to her face.

"You were just crying. Why?"

Minerva just looked at her.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"What about?"

"About...my childhood."

"..."

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a failure?"

Erza shook her head and Minerva stared at her.

"You don't think I'm garbage?"

"Why would I? You took care of me this whole time. Why would think ill of you?"

"What if I told you that when we first met I was a cruel person who tortured your friends for my own amusement?"

Erza was quiet then Minerva went on.

"But then you defended them and beat me in front of everyone. When we met again I tried to kill you but you stopped me telling me that I was better than what I was."

"Then what happened after that?"

"..."

"..."

"I didn't listen to you and I was forced to become a demon. It was to the point that when we encountered the third time that I hated myself and asked you to kill me but you refused. You told that I was me and that there were people waiting for me to come back to my first guild."

Minerva was lost with her words but she wanted to let Erza know what she was feeling.

"You were the first person to know me for who I was and not because of my magic. You were the very first person that I felt loved by. I admit that in the start when I first heard of you I made it my goal to surpass you because of how strong you were. I honestly thought that everyone loved you because of you power but it was your power that everyone wanted it was the love you have for them. You learned to value life and friends. That is something that I have yet to learn for myself but thanks to you I know what it means."

Erza could hear and tell that Minerva was trying to talk to her without breaking into tears then she felt Minerva sit up and hug her tightly. Erza didn't know what to tell Minerva but she did smile and hugged Minerva back.

The next thing Erza knew was Minerva flipped them over to where she was on top then she began to kiss Erza. After a long kiss Minerva had her head next to Erza's as she laid on top of her.

"I am very thankful to have met you, Erza."

"Minerva..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She felt Erza nod then they both went back to sleep after that.

**AN: Hey everyone! So sorry about the very long wait, I didn't know what to write in this chapter and after reading chapter 409 about what Jiemma said about Minerva I felt so sorry for her. I couldn't imagine what she had to go through.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry if a spoiled 409 of FT to any of you, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Another week had passed since that night Erza and Minerva confessed to each other. During the week Minerva had picked up that Erza would have nightmares of her childhood but she would feel for Minerva. One time she woke Minerva but Minerva didn't get mad at her for doing so and told her that she wouldn't have to worry because her nightmares weren't going to take her away. Along with that Erza would feel Minerva's hair, face and horns, but mostly the horns. Minerva honestly had no idea that whenever a demon got a rubbing touch on their horns or on their tail they would have a sensitive feeling to be turned on. Of course she managed to restrain herself very well because she didn't want to hurt Erza, especially if she's the one looking after her.

Now here they were sitting on the couch. Erza was laying her head on Minerva's lap while Minerva just looked at her smiling and stroking her head.

"You're too cute, Erza."

Erza sat up and felt for Minerva. She felt for her legs and went to Minerva then sat on her lap, leaning on her. Minerva got the idea and gently placed her clawed hands at Erza sides but frowned. She adjusted Erza to be facing her then looked up at Erza's face.

"Are you comfortable, Erza?"

Erza placed her hands on Minerva's hand then felt up her arms then her hands landed on Minerva's shoulders then she smiled.

"Am I too heavy?"

Minerva smiled at Erza.

"No."

**Erza pov**

I could feel that Minerva was holding me in place but it kind of tickled to let her hands be touching my sides. I felt her move under me and I felt her hands sliding up my body then stopping at my face. I heard her chuckle and then she spoke.

"Just being around you makes me happy, my beloved Erza."

I couldn't help but blush then I felt her bring me down and kissed me. I soon felt one of her hands grab onto the back of my head to keep me in place while her other hand went down to my waist. I wasn't fully sure why but I really loved how she touched me and how she would kiss me. I had one of my hands to hold onto her shoulder while my other hand went to her cheek.

She then broke the kiss and spoke.

"Erza, will you let me have an entrance?"

"What's an entrance?"

"It's when a kiss is deepened."

"Um okay."

I felt her bring me back to her her for another kiss but this time I felt something poking my lips as if it was trying to get in. I got scared so a kept my mouth closed. I felt Minerva stop and I feel her looking at me.

"Is something wrong Erza?"

"What was that poking me just now."

"That was my tongue. When a kiss is formed one or both lovers with slide their tongues to each other."

Okay, at this point I was too scared to try it but I felt Minerva bring me down for another kiss. I stopped her this time and she didn't force me but instead I felt her hug me to her. I soon felt warm breathe on my neck but then I felt Minerva kissing it and sucking on it. I gripped onto her shoulder and she kept going. I let out a small yelp when I felt her bite me.

"Did I bite too hard, Erza?"

"A little."

"Alright then, I'll be gentle."

She kept her word as she went on.

After a little while of feeling good I wanted to take a nap but it didn't seem like Minerva wanted me to, or at least not yet. I wondered if she was a cruel person but I figured that it would be a joke but I chose to ask her anyway.

**No one pov**

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of person were you like before we met?"

She was quiet for a little but Erza didn't want to make her sad then she spoke.

"Nothing how I am right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I wasn't a gentle person, I was cruel to the point where I almost kill three of your friends. During the time I didn't know any better, no one took the time to talk to me or encourage me to express how I truly felt."

"How did you feel?"

Minerva looked away in sadness.

"I was...trapped. I was merely trained to become the strongest. As a child I wanted to make my father proud of me, even if it was just for a little but I failed him. He told me that I was nothing to him, that I didn't deserve to be his daughter and that no one would ever accept me. Since I grew up without a mother or friends I believed him but when I met you , I felt that I could surpass you in strength but that didn't work."

She paused but went back to talking.

"I know that I have told you this before but I will say it again. You saw who I really was, a girl who was alone and trapped in the darkness. You took the step and brought me out of there and assured me that I wasn't alone."

Minerva had tears streaming down her face and then Minerva looked at Erza and held onto her head as if she was about to kiss her but didn't

"I'm so thankful to have met you, Erza."

With that Minerva brought Erza to her and was kissing her. They fell to the floor with Minerva on top and Erza on bottom. Erza had her hands on Minerva's ribs while Minerva held her close to her as she still kissed her. Erza moaned in the kissed and felt Minerva slip her tongue into her mouth. Erza didn't stop her this time and Erza wrapped her arms around Minerva who was still kissing her.

When the kiss was over Minerva stroked Erza's cheek.

"You know Erza, whoever named you, they gave you the perfect name."

Erza blushed then Minerva layed on top of her, resting her head on Erza's collarbone.

"Thank you for not giving up on me Erza."

"You're welcome, Minerva."

They both fell asleep embracing each other after that.

**AN: Hello everyone! I didn't know what to put for this chapter but I hope that I did a good job and I will update soon. Happy New Year to you all!**

**Side note: Name meaning**

**Erza: The Help or help to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**Why not? You should be thanking me that I let her have second place. She is nothing more than trash.**"

_'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her that badly. I just had to prove to my father that I'm stronger than her.'_

"**I don't care if you are the strongest guild in Fiore, you picked the wrong guild to anger."**

_'If only you knew, you would have done the same, Titania.'_

_(Minerva had stabbed Kagura and released Millianna from her magic)_

"**What happened to her?"**

"**You two were taking a long time with your fight so I entertained myself by hurting her."**

_'That's not true. I had a mental breakdown when Lector and I were arguing about what he had told my father in front of our guild and blasted him. I didn't realize I had done then your cat friend joined in and was on Lector's side. Out of rage I attacked her and saying that it wasn't true, saying that relying on others was another sign of being weak.'_

_(When Erza is in her Nakagami Armor)_

"**I want to pay you back for hurting my friends."**

"**N-No! Stop! I-"**

_'Please! I can't bear to lose! Anywhere but here! I never meant to hurt them it's just that-"_

_Minerva was hit. Later on after the Games were over Minerva was sobbing as she laid on her side with her dress so badly torn._

_'It feels just like before...please...I didn't want this...'_

_(In the Sun Village after their fight.)_

"**Let's leave our fight right here for now, Erza. We can pick up where we left off on a better stage."**

_'You're letting me go to a place I don't want to return to. You just like the others.'_

"**Don't let the darkness corrupt you! You're better than this, Minerva!"**

_'You...give me a chance to show you who I really am? Maybe next time. If I win, you'll be mine but if I lose well I'll figure it out later.'_

_(On their last fight.)_

"**My fist is crying because it hit you. What is the meaning to this fight?"**

_'You have beaten me, three times now. I can't do this anymore.'_

"**The meaning of this fight is no more now."**

"**Why?"**

"**I want you to take that fist and kill me."**

_'Please Erza, just put me out of my misery. I have harmed your friends, almost killed them and you. I can't go on like this anymore.'_

"**You are who are Minerva. I'm not going to kill you."**

_'Why not Erza? Why won't you?'_

"**I'm sure that there are people who want you to come home."**

_**Dream End**_

Minerva woke up from that dream then she sat up on the bed.

"Thank you, Erza."

She blinked when she noticed that she was the only one in the bed and to her surprise she saw white bandages that were neatly wrapped up then she got off the bed.

"Erza? Are you still here?"

She soon arrived to the living room only to find Erza eating strawberries. What shocked her even more was that Erza was able to see because she had looked up with a strawberry in her mouth. Minerva was overjoyed that she tackled Erza to the floor. As she was on top of Erza she stroked Erza's face.

"Erza, you have all of your senses back."

Erza just looked at her then Minerva hugged her firmly.

"I'm so happy."

Minerva leaned over and kissed Erza who had brought a hand up to Minerva's shoulder. Minerva didn't seem to be bothered with Erza putting both hands on her shoulders as they were kissing. When they were done kissing Minerva looked at Erza who just looked up at her.

"...Min...erva..."

"Yes, it's me."

Erza then placed her hands on Minerva's cheeks then spoke.

"Are you my demon guardian?"

Minerva smiled.

"Something like that."

Erza smiled then brought Minerva down for another hug. They stayed like that then Minerva got to her feet and helped Erza to hers.

"I must take you back to your guild, Erza."

Erza blinked in surprise.

"Why?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Your master only wanted me to look after you until you recovered."

Erza looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you!"

Minerva just looked at her. She honestly didn't want Erza to leave but at the same time she didn't want to get in trouble. She gently placed her hands on Erza's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Erza. If they let me I'll visit you while you're back in the guild."

Erza looked at her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Erza hugged her and Minerva returned the hug, rubbing her head.

"I love you, Erza."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you more than cheesecake."

Minerva was amused by that but she remembered that Happy had told her that Erza will kill anyone who even touched her cake so she made sure that when Erza had gotten her taste sense back she would give her cake.

"That's some serious love right there."

Erza giggled then Minerva kissed her forehead.

"You are my light, Erza."

**The End.**

**AN: I didn't want the story to end! It was fun to write it though. I hope that you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and following. Hopefully I could think of another ErzaxMinerva fanfic! Take Care!**


End file.
